The Gods of Regalias
Overview of the Gods There are many gods of Regalias, so many its almost hard to list them all- There are even gods that other gods do not know of that exist. However, there is a hierarchy among them, the higher on the ladder the more important and powerful you are. First are the two gods that created it all... The Mother, the goddess of nothingness and all that have not existed, and The Father, he who is everything and existence. After them are the Dragon Gods, also known as the Divine Deities or Greater Gods, who are the essential aspects that make up the entire world and natural order, and are the main gods that the people of Regalias worship. Underneath them are the Spirits, who are basically their servants and are separated into specific 'Houses' of their ruling god. Then are the Patron Gods, gods of specific races they embody, and finally are the Lesser Gods, who are minor gods of various aspects(ie: sorrow, rainbows, grain, etc.). The Mother and Father The Divinities Nakkarai One of the two 'leading' gods of the greater divinities, Nakkarai is the dragon god of light, knowledge, rebirth, healing and various other things. He is also the co-creator of the ancient creatures that would later be the parent race of the Phoenixes and Celestes. He is cold and unsympathetic, despite his usually cheerful appearance, and tends to be a general jerkass/psycho, despite the ideas of light being good. No one ever knows if he's actually a benevolent being, due to the fact that he does indeed help people and he IS the god of healing in all its forms, but the way he acts is sometimes downright cruel and terrible. Despite this, he's rather affable, but frequently acts self-destructive due to his inability to ever be rid of, said to have existed with his twin sister many worlds before Regalias. He is currently missing from the heavenly coil with no recent priest/esses having been inducted, and his people aren't revealing jack shit as to why. Mettekea One of the two leading gods of the greater gods, Mettekea is the dragon goddess of darkness, secrecy, silence, theft and various other things. The co-creator of the ancient creatures that Nakkarai also created, she is often mistaken for destruction and evil. This is not the case, as, despite being cold and a total bitch, she is far kinder than her twin brother and actually has ''morals.'' She doesn't really tend to like people or even the other gods, but still considers them her family of sorts and Father help you if you dare to even mildly irritate them. She's probably the only one who can snap Nakkarai out of his 'episodes', and has a tendency to curse disrespectful mortals, being rather prideful, though frequently envious of others, particularly Nakkarai himself. Gelaeic The dragon god of Blaze Moon, sickness, change and vigilante justice, Gelaeic is hardly the cheerful sort but gets the job done. Blunt but silent, he rather stays in the background than go about with the mortal coil, doing as he wishes like his fellow gods do. He only frequents the earth during his month, possibly keeping order and watching the festivities in his honor. Besides this, not much is known about him, being a wallflower and all. Calasdine Quite possibly the oddest dragon god, Calasdine is not one but many. Her appearance and personality changes from season to season and month to month, being the quite literally the calender god who represents the seasons and months as a whole. They say that the 'Walkers', odd nature creatures found all over, were created by her, and they seem to share her odd mood swings with the season. As such, people tend to speak of her rarely nor interact with the Walker in fear of inciting a random rage. Faustos As the dragon god of mountains, fresh waters, healing, medicine, safety, health and purity, he is known as the god of clerics, said to have taught mortals the ways of medicine and herbs. He used to frequent the earth, but as of late sightings are strangely rare, and often is out of contact with his temples. Annakamar Elacion Yxaphi Rivon Rione Qine Takkun Evashi Rosenfae The Patron Gods The Minor Gods